Friendship and Love
by Dragonna
Summary: Série de drabbles se suivant plus ou moins sur les amitiés et les amours à l'académie. De la jeunesse de certains profs au temps actuel du manga, plusieurs histoires plus ou moins liées seront ici contées.
1. Solitude

**Friendship and Love**

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire une série de petites histoires**

**Base **: Manga, C'est une série de One-Shot, il y aura néanmoins des liens entre eux, des allusions à un précédent drabble, je vais essayer de faire un ordre chronologique également.

**Paring**: Va y en avoir pas mal...

**Genre** : Romance (présence de shounen-ai), humour ……un peu de Family également. Mais aussi du Drama, l'académie à une face cachée malheureusement.

**Rating** : Pour tous, même si sous entendus parfois

**Note: Spoiler du manga, et du dernier «arc»**

_**Solitude**_

Son écrasant pouvoir était à la fois un cadeau et une malédiction....un pouvoir presque illimité qui n'affectait pas son espérance de vie. Un pouvoir cadrant à merveille avec son physique délicat. Il pouvait faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait aux gens, enfants comme lui ou adultes. Il manpulait le cœur des gens à sa convenance.

_Mais personne ne l'appréciait...._

_Au début, il ne faisait pourtant rien...._

Mais la puissance de son pouvoir attira vite l'attention du directeur....qui le prit dans le petit groupe d'élève de tout âge dont les Alices étaient intéressants.

_Les prémisses de la classe dangereuse..._

Le début de tout...: _Peu à peu il devint détestable....utilisant son pouvoir sur tout le monde._

_Peu à peu la réalité se fit: Son Alice était un cadeau et une malédiction..._

Un cadeau de part sa puissance, un cadeau de part sa nature: il pouvait faire faire ce qu'il voulait aux gens: amis comme ennemis. Un moyen efficace d'avoir ce qu'il voulait et aussi de se défendre.

Et une malédiction parce que....ne pouvait jamais savoir si l'intérêt ou l'affection qu'on lui portait était sincère ou influencée par son Alice.

_Parce que cela avait attiré l'attention du directeur...._

_Parce qu'il devait faire des missions..._

_Parce que les gens jugeaient ce genre d'Alice sans essayer de comprendre._

Un pouvoir qui manipule le cœur des gens? Son possesseur doit donc être détestable!

Une malédiction....Parce que cela signifiait la solitude!

_Seul...au bureau de sa classe..._

_Isolé entre deux chaises vides et sans personne en face à une table du réfectoire_

_Seul dans sa tristesse et sa douleur._

_Seul à l'hôpital quand il était blessé dans ses missions..._

Si on s'inquiétait pour lui, il ne le voyait pas....

Alors....il se vengeait en utilisant son Alice sur les gens...

_Qu'on le déteste au moins pour une bonne raison..._

* * *

Si on lit le chapitre 108 de Gakuen Alice, on voit que Anju Narumi était vraiment odieux quand il avait 12 ans et on explique aussi la raison. Sérieusement il était pire que Natsume puisqu'il n'avait **aucun** ami. (non même pas Misaki).


	2. Je le déteste, enfin je crois

**Friendship and Love**

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire une série de petites histoires**

**Base **: Manga, C'est une série de One-Shot, il y aura néanmoins des liens entre eux, des allusions à un précédent drabble, je vais essayer de faire un ordre chronologique également.

**Paring**: Va y en avoir pas mal...

**Genre** : Romance (présence de shounen-ai), humour ……un peu de Family également. Mais aussi du Drama, l'académie à une face cachée malheureusement.

**Rating** : Pour tous, même si sous entendus parfois

**Note: Spoiler du manga, et du dernier «arc»**

_**Je le déteste....je crois**_

A la base, Anju l'avait plutôt intrigué. Le blond aux yeux bleu était toujours seul, assis près de la fenêtre à regarder dehors. Au début non, il n'avait rien eu à lui reprocher. Puis les autres élèves de la classe lui avaient conseillé de se tenir à l'écart. Le blond possédait un alice de phéromones et n'hésitait pas à s'en servir sur...tout le monde, professeurs compris. Seuls Yukihara-sensei qui possédait l'annulation était épargné par la tyrannie de Narumi.

_Il déteste tout le monde..._

_Il déteste l'académie..._

_Il est souvent absent sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi..._

_Le directeur de primaire le convoque souvent...._

_Parfois il est absent toute la nuit et ne revient qu'à l'aube et il reste ensuite dans sa chambre toute la journée._

Souvent il s'était demandé d'où venait une telle haine, une telle attitude. Parce qu'il y avait bien une raison...non? Il avait pourtant hésité à l'approcher, rendu un peu méfiant par tout ce qu'on racontait sur le blondinet. Ce qui le classa malheureusement dans «ceux qui me détestent» et «Ceux qui me jugent sans me connaître» dans la tête du dit-blond.

«Hé....»

Un silence, toute la classe avait retenue son souffle tandis que Anju s'était penché à l'oreille du brun.

«Misaki-kun....»

Déglutissement général en voyant l'aura rose qui entourait l'enfant, ainsi que le léger changement vocal. Tous les autres élèves s'écartèrent rapidement, soulagé pour les uns («Pour une fois que c'est pas moi») et pris de pitié pour le nouveau pour les autres («Bonne chance»).

Le brun, lui, était figé: son cœur avait brutalement accéléré, son esprit venait de se couvrir d'une brume qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Cette voix qu'il entendait était douce, rassurante...absolument pas menaçante....

«Sois gentil, va me chercher un verre d'eau»

La classe se remit à respirer avec l'ordre exécuté. Et ils eurent tous une pensée pour le nouveau qui semblait avoir, sans rien faire, attiré l'attention du blond.

A partir de ce jour, ce fut surtout sur lui que Anju déploya ses phéromones pour le faire obéir à ses ordres. Le professeur désespéré le vit le faire 6 fois en un mois. Le jeune garçon prenait plaisir à lui arracher ses créations, à lui renverser son arrosoir sur lui.....

_Il faisait une fixation sur lui ou quoi?_

Le brun, de son côté, pris le parti de se tenir très éloigné du blond, même s'il se faisait souvent avoir. Il lui en voulait pour ça, naturellement, mais en même temps ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que cette solitude, cette attitude, cachait probablement quelque chose de plus profond.

_Si seulement Anju était ouvert au dialogue..._

Le blond n'aurait eu qu'un effort à faire....mais il semblait muré dans son attitude, à utiliser son Alice sur les gens, professeurs comme élèves, même sur le conseil d'administration. Il prenait plaisir à briser des couples, à jouer avec le cœur des gens.

_En retour il était seul, toujours seul...._

_Injustice? Ou Juste retour des choses?_

_Cela cachait-il quelque chose?_

* * *

J'invente rien....dans le chapitre 108, on voit bien écrit que Narumi a "obligé Misaki de sa classe à obéir à ses ordres comme un fou" et on le voit en train de le piétiner, de lui renverser son arrosoir sur lui et il tient une des création botanique de son ...hum futur ami....à la main.

Non ils n'étaient pas encore amis à ce moment là....

Sérieusement dans cet arc, Naru m'a vraiment fait pitié....on comprend tout de suite pourquoi il agit comme ça....et surtout...on sait d'avance qu'il va souffrir....(d'un coeur brisé oui)


	3. Nouveau

**Disclaimer :** Gakuen Alice n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire une série de petites histoires

**Base **: Manga, C'est une série de One-Shot, il y aura néanmoins des liens entre eux, des allusions à un précédent drabble, je vais essayer de faire un ordre chronologique également.

**Paring**: Va y en avoir pas mal...

**Genre** : Romance (présence de shounen-ai), humour ……un peu de Family également. Mais aussi du Drama, l'académie à une face cachée malheureusement.

**Rating** : Pour tous, même si sous entendus parfois

**Note: Spoiler du manga, et du dernier «arc»**

_**Nouveau (parallèle au précédant)**_

Anju souffla, ennuyé. Il regardait distraitement le ciel par la fenêtre. Il réfléchissait à lui-même, à sa situation.

_Quand serait sa prochaine mission?_

_Quand devrait-il encore utilisé son Alice sur des adultes?_

Il serra le poing, il n'avait aucunement envie de faire cela mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Son pouvoir tellement puissant pour son âge, ça faisait un an qu'il exécutait ces missions imposées par le directeur. Yukihara-sensei avait entreprit des démarches pour qu'il en exécute moins. Au fond de lui, il espérait vraiment que cela aboutisse. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être au même niveau que ses camarades: insouciant, heureux malgré la situation.

Un jour, il y eu un nouveau...brun aux yeux noirs, avec un Alice de type technique. Pendant les premiers jours, il ne fit que l'observer discrètement. Peut-être espérait-il que le brun tenterait le dialogue avec lui? Ou cela n'était-il qu'un intérêt vague?

Puis il entendit les autres élèves qui mettaient en garde le nouveau contre lui, contre son Alice...

«_Aucun respect_», «_Prend plaisir à nous manipuler_», «_Reste loin de lui_», «_N'attire pas son attention sur toi_»...

Évidement le nouveau ne l'approcha pas, restant à distance respectable, lui parlant aussi peu que les autres. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement après ce que les autres lui avaient raconté?

_Pourquoi n'essaie t'il même pas de me connaître?_

Il le jugeait comme ça, pensant sans rien dire à haute voix, qu'il était détestable? Un gamin pénible qui n'était que le jouet du directeur, comme pas mal d'autres?

_Dans ce cas..._

Il se leva, voyant du coin de l'œil les autres élèves qui se figeaient, le suivant des yeux. Il s'approcha silencieusement du nouveau et se pencha sur lui, posant une main sur le bois du bureau.

«Hé...»

Il libéra ses phéromones....et vit, avec une satisfaction quelque peu cruelle, le brun se tendre, il pouvait presque entendre son cœur qui battait la chamade. Totalement en son pouvoir....

«Misaki-kun...»

Sa voix transformé par son pouvoir sembla résonner dans la salle, les autres élèves avaient fait place nette autour de lui. Il continua, ignorant tout ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir.

«Sois gentil....Va me chercher un verre d'eau..»

Sur le coup, il se sentit coupable....presque....mais ce sentiment, étouffé par ce qu'il ressentait, disparu bien vite. De même qu'il fut incapable, au début, de comprendre pourquoi il s'acharnait souvent sur lui. Les autres personnes, il variait, mais lui...il avait souvent envie d'utiliser ses phéromones sur lui.

Pourqoi cette fixation? il n'aurait su le dire!

Ce qui, évidement, ne plaisait pas à son sensei, seule personne à l'académie à être immunisée contre son pouvoir.

«ANJU!! PETIT MONSTRE IRRITANT!!»

Ceci ponctué par un coup de poing bien placé sur le crâne....

Ce qui se soldait, évidement, par une engueulade en règle de Yukihara-sensei par Jinno-sensei...

«YUKIHARA!! ON NE FRAPPE PAS LES ELEVES COMME CA!!»

Il pouvait parler le type qui balançait des coup de jus...sur les élèves.

* * *

J'adore vraiment le père de Mikan (Yukihara) dans l'arc "passé"....Il est génial...

Et il cogne réellement Naru ....(dans le manga, le coup de poing projete le gosse en l'air haha)

Le prochain drabble....sur la relation Naru/Yukihara....


	4. Yukihara sensei

**Disclaimer :** Gakuen Alice n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire une série de petites histoires

**Base **: Manga, C'est une série de One-Shot, il y aura néanmoins des liens entre eux, des allusions à un précédent drabble, je vais essayer de faire un ordre chronologique également.

**Paring**: Va y en avoir pas mal...

**Genre** : Romance (présence de shounen-ai), humour ……un peu de Family également. Mais aussi du Drama, l'académie à une face cachée malheureusement.

**Rating** : Pour tous, même si sous entendus parfois

**Note: Spoiler du manga, et du dernier «arc»**

_**Yukihara-sensei**_

_«Gamin pénible»_

_«C'est un jouet du directeur...»_

_«Il est comme son Alice, détestable et irritant...»_

_«Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant non?»_

_«Justement c'est pire...»_

_«Un menteur...»_

_«Vraiment, avoir un Alice comme le sien est vraiment une mauvaise chose...»_

Il était habitué à entendre ça....à ce qu'on médise de lui derrière son dos, que l'on soit tout sucre tout miel devant lui, ou qu'on ait pitié de lui. Ses professeur le voyait comme un des jouets du directeurs et le plaignaient. Mais personne ne faisait rien pour lui.

Ca faisait 2 ans qu'il effectuait des mission pour l'académie....avait-il seulement eu le choix?

Non bien sûr...Il était naïf et se savait rien de la vraie vie. Il avait été forcé d'obéir...

Depuis il avait appris que le cœur des gens était leur principale faiblesse et qu'il pouvait jouer avec autant qu'il voulait avec son Alice.

_Durant ces deux années, j'ai utilisé souvent mon écrasant pouvoir, ça a engourdit mon esprit et mon vraie moi...j'ai muré mon propre cœur...._

Les missions influençaient plus ou moins sa façon d'agir: pourquoi demander gentiment ou se lier avec quelqu'un alors qu'avec son pouvoir, il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait tout de suite?

_Les cœur des gens sont faibles, les sentiments sont inutiles..._

Il savait que tout le monde le voyait comme une personne exécrable, qu'on le détestait.

_Personne n'essaye de me comprendre...Il vont le regretter, Je suis détestable? Je vais leur donner raison...puisqu'il sont assez idiot pour me juger sans même essayer de me connaître!_

_Et puis....même si quelqu'un m'aime, comment pourrais-je savoir si ses sentiments sont sincères et pas influencés par mon pouvoir?_

…Mais.....

«ANJU!!»

Une personne était pourtant différente....

_Une personne me comprenait...._

«Arrêtes ça immédiatement!»

La main serrée sur son épaule, les yeux furieux, mais l'inquiétude sous-entendue...une personne l'appréciait, sincèrement....

_Alice d'Annulaton..._

_J'aurais beau tout déployé..._

_Jamais il ne sera affecté..._

_Son affection pour moi, son désir de me protéger, de limiter mes missions, de m'aider est réelle et sincère...._

Cet Alice resta celui que Anju respecta le plus, même s'il ne l'avoua jamais...

* * *

J'ai toujours pensé que l'alice de Narumi devait être un peu "à double tranchant"....En effet, comment être sûr que les émotions des proches ne sont pas influencées par son alice? Surtout que penser ça quand on est enfant semble parfaitement normal...il se sent incompris...

Les deux prochains seront avec Yuka....


	5. Yuka Sempai I

**Friendship and Love**

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire une série de petites histoires**

**Base **: Manga, C'est une série de One-Shot, il y aura néanmoins des liens entre eux, des allusions à un précédent drabble, je vais essayer de faire un ordre chronologique également.

**Paring**: Va y en avoir pas mal...

**Genre** : Romance (présence de shounen-ai), humour ……un peu de Family également. Mais aussi du Drama, l'académie à une face cachée malheureusement.

**Rating** : Pour tous, même si sous entendus parfois

**Note: Spoiler du manga, et du dernier «arc», de celui en cours au Japon quoi....**

_**Yuka-sempai I**_

Tout avait commencé presque normalement. Yukihara-sensei était exaspéré par son attitude et sa façon d'utiliser son Alice. Il avait carrément obligé les membres du conseil d'administration à le porter sur une sorte de siège jusqu'à sa salle de classe.

- «Je suis fatigué Sensei....c'est quoi le problème?

- DESCEND TOUT DE SUITE!!»

Il était assis dans la salle des professeur à écouter ce qui disaient les professeurs. Jinno-sensei mettait toute la faute sur le dos de Yukihara sensei. «C'est vous qui avez insisté pour que le nombre de ses missions soient diminuées! C'est vous qui avez dit que vous pouviez prendre soin de cet enfant avec votre Alice d'annulation!! ALORS POURQUOI LE LAISSEZ VOUS FAIRE TOUT CA!! EN UN MOIS IL A UTILISE 15 FOIS SON ALICE SUR D'AUTRES ELEVES!!»

Narumi se permit un sourire, se remémorant les dites quinze actions: il avait brisé trois couples. De plus, il avait contrôlé et joué avec des personnes pour tuer le temps, et cela 6 fois. Enfin il avait utilisé aussi 6 fois son Alice sur Misaki-kun pour l'obliger à lui obéir. Et cela un un mois oui...

- «Jinno-sensei» Tenta un des professeurs «Calmez vous enfin, ce n'est pas si grave!

- J'admets que la liste de ses actions joue en ma défaveur» marmonna Yukihara d'un air sombre, foudroyant le gamin du regard. Celui-ci soutint cela avec un air indifférent avant de dire, d'une voix neutre.

- «Si vous me trouvez si détestable...ou si vous trouvez que je n'obéis pas comme vous le souhaitez, punissez moi, envoyez moi en mission. Puisque c'est la seule chose que vous semblez appréciez de me faire faire.» L'absence d'émotion dans ces paroles serra le cœur de Yuka, qui assistait à l'échange depuis le début. Elle aussi avait vécu ça, les missions avec son Alice de vol. Elle le comprenait.

- «Anju...» commença Yukihara mais l'enfant le coupa, il n'en avait pas fini. Il semblait avoir gardé cela longtemps en lui et n'avait à présent aucun remord à tout déverser sur les professeurs.

- «Vous me traitez comme une personne spécial et derrière mon dos, vous me plaignez ou me traitez d'enfant pervers et pitoyable. Je suis devenu détestable à cause de vous, mais n'est ce pas ce que vous vouliez? Même vous Sensei, qui avez dit que vous pouviez veiller sur moi, vous pensez comme eux, vous êtes un menteur agaçant et stupide...Allez mourir!» Asséna t'il, de cette même voix dépourvue d'émotions, ses yeux bleu inexpressifs posés sur l'assistance des professeurs et de la collégienne.

Yukihara fronça les sourcils et serra le poing. «Anjuuu...» Et il cogna un grand coup de le crâne du gamin «Arrête ça tout de suite!! Tu peux dire que je suis irritant, stupide, pervers et tout ce que tu veux mais ne me dit pas _«Allez mourrir»_ compris?» Anju ne répondit pas, fixant intensément Yukihara du regard, comme s'il n'attendait rien de lui. Le professeur en dit rien, inquiet. Si Narumi ne changeait pas rapidement sa façon de faire, il pourrait reprendre l'ancien rythme des missions. Bien qu'étant le seul à ne pas être affecté par l'Alice de l'enfant, Yukihara ne pouvait pas s'occuper exclusivement de lui. Et puis il lui fallait surtout quelqu'un qui le comprenne, un ami...cela ferait sans doute changer son comportement.

- «...YUKA!»

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds à l'exclamation de son ancien professeur. Narumi tourna doucement les yeux vers elle. La collégienne avait de longs cheveux châtain et des yeux noisettes. C'était une fille possédant l'alice de Vol. C'était aussi l'ancienne Alice «favorite» du directeur de primaire. Il l'avait fait volé un nombres incroyable d'alices.

- «Acceptes tu de t'occuper d'Anju?

- Mais Yukihara-Sensei, c'est une élève du collège...

- Elle n'a pas tant d'années de plus que lui!!

- S'occuper de moi hein?» les interrompit Narumi en souriant d'un air étrange, qui fit frémir les personnes qui le connaissaient bien.

- «Anju...N...» Commença Yukihara, mais il n'eut ni le temps de finir, ni celui de déployer son Alice. Yuka fut frappée de plein fouet par les phéromones sous le regard ébahis des enseignants.

Il le regretta plus tard car la première chose que fit Yuka en revenant à elle fut le le frapper jusqu'à l'assommer sous le regard stupéfié de Yukihara qui n'avait pas osé intervenir. Puis elle s'enfuit, morte de honte. Narumi, à moitié réveillé, vit son professeur se lançer à la poursuite de la jeune fille, bien qu'il semblait avoir bien rit de la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux.

* * *

Un vrai petit monstre hein?

A suivre dans "Yuka-sempai II"


	6. Yuka Sempai II

**Friendship and Love**

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire une série de petites histoires**

**Base **: Manga, C'est une série de One-Shot, il y aura néanmoins des liens entre eux, des allusions à un précédent drabble, je vais essayer de faire un ordre chronologique également.

**Paring**: Va y en avoir pas mal...

**Genre** : Romance (présence de shounen-ai), humour ……un peu de Family également. Mais aussi du Drama, l'académie à une face cachée malheureusement.

**Rating** : Pour tous, même si sous entendus parfois

**Note: Spoiler du manga, et du l'«arc» en cours au Japon**

_**Yuka-sempai II**_

Après de nombreuses disputes, durant lequel des mots plus ou moins grossiers avaient été échangés, leur relation semblait encore plus électriques qu'avant. Ce qui était assez incroyable. Narumi rejetait en bloc la main tendue de Yuka qui de son côté réagissait au quart de tour à la moindre insulte du blond. Les «_mochetés_» avaient comme réponse «_La ferme!! Ce n'est pas moi la personne qui n'a aucun amis_!» et cela continuait «_Mais t'es quand même laide!_», «_Sale gamin stupide, tu es aussi affreux tu sais?!_» Et là généralement un élève de la classe se mettait à défendre Narumi sur ce point, ce qui augmentait l'intensité de la bagarre «_Tu as utilisé ton Alice sur cette personne?_»

Point positif de l'affaire: ils étaient à armes égales: le professeur ayant donné un pierre d'alice (d'annulation) à Yuka pour qu'elle soit immunisée contre les phéromones. Cela marchait bien et les disputes, les joutes orales, n'en étaient que plus violentes et si ils en venaient aux mains, Anju se prenait parfois une vraie raclée.

Yuka, bien qu'en voulant à Yukihira se rendit vite compte du sentiment faiblement présent derrière l'attitude de rebelle. La souffrance. Tout comme elle, qui avait cachée ses larmes derrière un masque, qui avait fuie et qui affichait clairement sa dépression.

- «Narumi a eu une mission la nuit dernière...Il est resté tout la journée dans sa chambre....il était épuisé...»

Elle se rendait compte qu'elle courrait, elle s'entendit à peine demander où était la chambre du blond. Et quand elle entra, elle le vit, assis sur son lit, les genoux ramenés contre son torse et les yeux pleins de larmes.

_Un enfant qui utilise son Alice de phéromones sur les adultes....des missions jour ou nuit...et la pression, l'interdiction d'en parler aux autres élèves, la solitude qu'on ressent._

Jamais elle ne s'était senti si stupide...elle qui en était presque venue à un moment à hait son propre Alice de vol, parce qu'elle détestait ce qu'on lui faisait faire, parce qu'elle avait peur...

- «T'es venue me voir pleurer?»

Pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans sa voix, c'était un enfant blessé intérieurement qui se demandait si on venait le blâmer ou profiter de son état.

Il dégageait à cet instant une telle fragilité...

- «Narumi...

- Mon Alice...Tu peux me le voler?»

Les pierres mauves emplissaient la pièce comme un ciel d'étoiles. Les yeux bleutés de l'enfant regardait cela avec un émerveillement retenu.

- «Les alices sont magnifiques, n'est ce pas?» demanda Yuka, laissant retomber sa main. «Je ne peux pas te le voler, ton Alice ne veut pas partir!!»

Le blond regarda les pierres brillantes aux creux de sa mains, comme celles au sol, toute de la même couleur. Il hocha doucement la tête.

- «Les alices sont comme des étoiles....elles brillent comme des galaxies....que ce soit chez leur propriétaires comme en pierres...»

Un silence, les yeux bleus qui la fixaient n'avaient jamais été si expressifs, si ouverts à la discussion.

- «Tu es fatigué?»

…_.Cette impression...l'impression que quelque chose s'est rompue...._

_La pression a disparue...._

- «C'est bon, je reste avec toi!»

_Merci....Yuka sempai...de m'avoir compris...désormais je vais essayer de changer...._

…_.._

- «Réveilles toi!!

- Où sont les pierres?

- Je les aient toute remises....dans mon corps»

Sauf une...qui atterrit dans les mains de l'adolescente. Offrir une pierre de son Alice avait une signification bien précise. Mais pour un enfant comme lui, c'était plus synonyme de gratitude.

- «Dépêches toi, tu vas être en retard!

- A...Attends une minute Narumi!»

* * *

_Haaa J'adore Narumi à 12 ans, il était vraiment adorable!!_

_Prochain Drabble: "Mission"_

* * *


	7. Lettres

**Friendship and Love**

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire une série de petites histoires**

**Base **: Manga, C'est une série de One-Shot, il y aura néanmoins des liens entre eux, des allusions à un précédent drabble, je vais essayer de faire un ordre chronologique également.

**Paring**: Va y en avoir pas mal...

**Genre** : Romance (présence de shounen-ai), humour ……un peu de Family également. Mais aussi du Drama, l'académie à une face cachée malheureusement.

**Rating** : Pour tous, même si sous entendus parfois

**Note: Spoiler du manga, et du dernier «arc», de celui en cours au Japon quoi....**

* * *

_**Lettres**_

* * *

_«Ses parents font partie de ceux qui rejettent leur enfant une fois qu'ils ont été découvert comme Alice!»_

_«Ils ont pris l'argent du gouvernement, il ont préféré oublier leur enfant.»_

_«Il l'ont «vendus» à l'académie quand il avait 5 ans»_

Pourquoi avait-il tant envie de pleurer? Ce n'était que des rectangles de papier dans lequel se trouvait une feuille ornée de kanji. Pas de quoi en faire un plat non? Ca n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Mais ne dit-on pas que c'est quand quelque chose est inaccessible qu'on le désire d'avantage? Il serra les dents et les poing. Non il n'en avait rien à faire. Il se fichait de tout. Il n'enviait pas ses camarades de classe.

_«Tu es seul...._

_Ton pouvoir permet de manipuler les Cœurs...._

_Ce qui fait que jamais tu ne connaitra de sentiments sincères..._

_Un pouvoir comme le tien est souvent rejeté..._

_Tu as été abandonné....»_

Il posa son front contre la fenêtre, rejetant en bloc ses pensées douloureuses, souvenirs de paroles prononcées par le directeur de primaire.

Non! Il n'était pas malheureux! Mais il n'arrivait pas à regarder les autres élèves qui ouvrait joyeusement leurs lettres ou colis dans la «salle commune» du dortoir de primaire. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre leurs rires, les nouvelles échangées, les joyeux événements....

_Il était seul, il l'avait toujours été...._

- «Pourquoi tu ne reçoit jamais de lettres Narumi?» avait demandé un petit brun aux yeux noirs, caressant une étrange fleur de son index droit tandis qu'il relevait les yeux de sa propre lettre. Un silence (de mort?) était tombé sur la classe. Tous regardaient l'Alice de type technologique qui venait d'oser demander quelque chose comme ça à l'ex-terreur.

- «....» Le blond ne répondit pas. Il ne réagit même pas. Un léger malaise tomba sur la pièce.

- «Fiches lui la paix enfin, il va utiliser son Alice sur toi si tu l'ennuie!!»intervint une fille qui, comme les autres se tenait à distance respectable du garçon à phéromones. Le brun haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu par cette affirmation.

- «Si ça se trouve, ses parents ne veulent plus de lui, c'est pour ça qu'il ne reçoit rien!» Ricana un blond aux yeux verts, profitant d'un instant de paix pour tenter de faire mal à l'ancien tourmenteur de la classe.

- «La Ferme!»

La voix glaciale du blond figea celui qui venait de parler, c'était le ton qui promettait les pires humiliations si cela continuait. L'enfant ne s'était pas tourné vers eux, il continuait à regarder les feuilles colorées qui tombaient en tourbillonnant dans la cour.

Des bruits de pas, une porte qui s'ouvre, attira l'attention de tout le monde.

- «Hé! Naruuuu»

Yuka, suivi de Yukihara-sensei venait d'entrer dans la pièce, sous les regards surpris des autres élèves. Le blond quitta enfin la fenêtre des yeux pour regarder Yuka. Elle non plus ne recevait pas de lettres, elle aussi avait été «vendue» à l'académie contre l'argent du gouvernement. Elle aussi ses parents avaient préféré l'oublier. Tout comme elle aussi avait été le jouet du directeur.

- «Yuka-sempai...»

Pendant quelques secondes, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, sincère et presque....heureux. Il avait enfin l'air ouvert, enfin il n'avait plus l'impression d'étouffer constamment, ni de voir tout le monde se tenir à l'écart. Même si sa classe restait méfiante, et il savait qu'il était responsable, il faisait des efforts, et n'utilisait plus son Alice sans raison.

- «Tu as une feuille rouge dans les cheveux sempai...» il tendit la main et la dégagea des longues mèches châtains.

_L'ombre sur son cœur s'était estompée..._

_Qu'importe les lettres, qu'importe le souvenirs de ses indignes parents...._

_Il n'était plus seul._

_

* * *

_

Allez, il est temps de rapprocher un peu notre blondinet favori avec son futur meilleur ami (et plus si affinitées)

Prochain chapitre: "Mission"


	8. Mission

**Friendship and Love**

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire une série de petites histoires**

**Base **: Manga, C'est une série de One-Shot, il y aura néanmoins des liens entre eux, des allusions à un précédent drabble, je vais essayer de faire un ordre chronologique également.

**Paring**: Va y en avoir pas mal...

**Genre** : Romance (présence de shounen-ai), humour ……un peu de Family également. Mais aussi du Drama, l'académie à une face cachée malheureusement.

**Rating** : Pour tous, même si sous entendus parfois

**Note:** Spoiler du manga, sur certains noms et êvenements quoique dans celui-là rien! Sauf sur le nom du prof avec l'Alice d'annulaiton et sur le prénom de Narumi...

_**Mission**_

La pluie tombait à verse. L'obscurité de la nuit rendait toute vision des choses impossible. Il entendait ses propres pas qui résonnaient sur le béton qui couvrait le sol. Il restait concentré sur sa course, sur sa respiration.

- «Il y avait un Alice!!

- Il est par là!!

- Faîtes gaffe!! C'est un de phéromones!!»

Il avait l'impression d'entendre son cœur qui battait à ses oreilles. Il resserra sa prise sur la pochette qu'il tenait dans la main gauche. Dans une glissade mal maîtrisée, en voulant tourner trop vite, il se cogna brutalement à un coin de mur. La douleur explosa dans ses côtes mais il ne s'en occupa pas, continuant à courir, haletant. Ses cheveux étaient gorgés d'eau et celle-ci, glaciale, coulait dans son cou et son dos.

- «Par ici!»

La voiture était stationné à quelques mètres, il utilisa ses dernière forces pour aller près d'elle et ouvrir la portière.

- «Tu l'as?»

Pas de «_Est-ce que ça va?»_, ni de _«Tu n'as pas été blessé?»_...

Il hocha la tête, donnant la pochette et le bloc note (qu'il avait mit dans une poche intérieure de son blouson) à l'homme et s'asseyant, épuisé, sur la banquette. Il retira le bonnet trempé qui lui avait à peine couvert la tête, mais qui avait limité les risques de reconnaissance.

Il profita que l'homme à l'avant examinait le résultat de sa mission et que l'autre conduisait pour voir l'endroit qui avait heurté le mur: c'était bon, il avait juste un hématome. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas envie de passer un nouveau séjour à l'hôpital du campus.

* * *

Il était malade. Ca, il n'y avait aucun doute. Les conséquences de la mission opérée il y a deux jours sous l'averse: son simple rhume avait empiré. Incapable d'arrêter la toux sèche qui lui déchirait la gorge, il entendit à peine la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

- «Hé!»

C'était un de ses camarade de classe...Il releva ses yeux rougis et cru reconnaître...Misaki? Oui peut-être. Le garçon s'agenouilla près de lui.

- «Qu'est qu'il t'arrive?

- Rien...

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as le 4ème type d'alice? Celui qui raccourcit l'espérance de vie?»

Rêvait-il? Etait-ce la fièvre? Ou y avait-il bien de l'inquiétude dans la voix du brun? Il secoua la tête négativement et insista: «J'ai le deuxième type....et je vais bien!

- Tu vas bien? Tu plaisantes ou quoi! T'es pâle comme un linge!!» Anju tenta de dire quelque chose mais fut coupé par une nouvelle toux. Il eut le vague sentiment d'une main, qui lui parue vraiment fraîche, sur son front. «T'es brûlant en plus...» Il eut un court instant envie de balancer ses phéromones et d'envoyer balader son camarade mais se sentait si fatigué qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans la brume. «Je vais chercher Yukihara-sensei, ne bouges pas d'ici!»

_Bouger?_

_Comme s'il pouvait..._

_Il ne pouvait même pas se lever sans avoir de vertiges!! _

* * *

Yukihara entra dans la pièce, inquiet, et quand il vit son protégé aussi pale, secoué par une toux persistante et brûlant de fièvre, il explosa:«PETIT CRETIN!!TU AS CHOPE LA CREVE!! CA FAIT COMBIEN DE TEMPS QUE TU ES COMME CA? TU N'ES QUAND MÊME PAS ALLER EN MISSION DANS CET ETAT?»

- Criez plus fort, il ne vous a peut-être pas entendu....» marmonna la blond en faisant un signe vers la porte fermée. Il n'avait pas envie que toute sa classe sache qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un jouet de l'académie, qu'il exécutait des missions, qu'il était pitoyable. «Ca fait deux jours...j'étais déjà un peu malade avant la mission...»

Le professeur soupira, soulevant le gamin fiévreux dans ses bras. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds, essayant de se débattre pour se dégager mais sans résultats. «Aucun risque qu'il entende, je l'ai envoyé en classe avant d'entrer! Allez je t'emmène à l'hôpital!»

* * *

**Prochain Drabble: Hôpital...**


	9. Hôpital

**Friendship and Love**

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire une série de petites histoires**

**Base **: Manga, C'est une série de One-Shot, il y aura néanmoins des liens entre eux, des allusions à un précédent drabble, je vais essayer de faire un ordre chronologique également.

**Paring**: Va y en avoir pas mal...

**Genre** : Romance (présence de shounen-ai), humour ……un peu de Family également. Mais aussi du Drama, l'académie à une face cachée malheureusement.

**Rating** : Pour tous, même si sous entendus parfois

**Note:** Spoiler du manga, sur certains noms et êvenements quoique dans celui-là rien! Sauf sur le nom du prof avec l'Alice d'annulaiton et sur le prénom de Narumi...

* * *

_**Hôpital**_

* * *

Il détestait les hôpitaux....parce que être seul dans une pièce blanche sans pouvoir bougé de son lit l'ennuyait profondément. «Grippe» «Épuisement» «Une semaine de repos» avaient été les mots des médecins. Les missions de nuit ne lui avaient pas réussi, il était totalement crevé. Ce n'était pas des médicaments qu'il lui fallait mais du repos. Mais rester coincé au lit 7 jours ne l'enchantait pas.

Et puis personne ne venait. Enfin son sensei était venu ce matin, avant le début des cours mais venant de lui, rien d'étonnant. Ils avaient un peu parlé et son professeur avait promis d'envoyer un élève en fin de journée pour lui apporter les devoirs. Il doutait qu'un élève de sa classe viendrait pour autre chose que ça.

_Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant quelque part...._

_Le tyran n'étant pas là, la classe devait faire la fête..._

A propos de fête....Le Festival qui avait lieu chaque automne était pour bientôt...

Mais il ne pourrait pas participer, les dangereux étaient toujours mis à l'écart, qu'importe leur type d'alice. Un soupir lui échappa....ce n'était pas que ça lui manquerait mais il aurait apprécié d'être utile pour une fois.

- «Tu déprimes?»

Yuka se tenait à la porte, une boîte dans les mains. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Avec un très léger pincement au cœur, le jeune garçon remarqua qu'elle portait toujours la pierre d'alice de Yukihara-sensei. Elle lui faisait donc si peu confiance? Ou le gardait-elle parce que c'était un cadeau de leur sensei?

«Je t'ai apporté des Howalon. Je suis allé hier à Central Town exprès pour ça!» annonça t'elle en posant la boite sur la table près du lit.

- «Merci sempai» murmura t'il avec un petit sourire, chose rare chez lui. Elle s'assit sur le siège près du lit et lui passa une main dans les cheveux, comme une grande sœur exaspéré par les frasque de son cadet.

- «Tu...as encore eu une mission non?

- Oui...mais Yukihara sensei les a déjà bien diminuées, il ne peux pas faire mieux!» Marmonna l'enfant en triturant sa couverture. Il tourna son regard vers le dehors en soupirant. Yuka le regard tristement. Le pauvre gosse aurait mérité mieux que cette vie là. Il était trop jeune pour ces missions. Trop jeune pour tout ce qu'elles représentaient.

_Il avait besoin de confiance en lui, de la confiance des autres..._

- «Heu...»

Ils se tournèrent tout les deux vers la porte: un jeune garçon d'environ 12 ans aux cheveux et yeux noirs se tenait à la porte, son cartable sur le dos et un pot de fleurs à la main.

- «Salut Misaki-kun...tu m'apportes des fleurs? Je ne suis pas mourant pourtant!!» Dit-il d'un ton presque taquin. Il y avait indéniablement une amélioration.

- «Naruuuu!!» Menaça Yuka en levant le poing, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs. Le garçon blond leva par réflexe ses bras pour se protéger la tête. «Qu'est que je t'ai dit?» asséna t'elle, d'un ton promettant un sort peu enviable si mauvaise réponse.

_De faire des efforts!_! Répondit mentalement le jeune garçon, levant les yeux au ciel. Il regarda la jeune fille partir avec un rien de déception.

«Tu vas rester debout tout le temps?» demanda le blond, maladroitement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire de gentil.

«....» Le brun s'approcha, l'air mal à l'aise et s'assit sur la chaise désertée par Yuka, posant la fleur près de la boîte de Howalon. «Heu....C'est ma dernière création, l'odeur de cette fleur possède des vertus apaisantes. J'ai pensé que ça te ferais du bien, ces derniers temps tu....n'avais pas l'air bien!»

_Il a remarqué ça?_

_Dire que je pensais qu'on préférait m'ignorer!_

Anju toussota et murmura un «merci» un peu étranglé, n'osant pas regarder son camarade de classe. Celui-ci, sentant qu'il avait atteint une limite n'ajouta rien. Il ouvrit son sac pour sortir la liste des devoirs à faire.

- «Alors tu as juste une grippe?

- Et un épuisement physique, je ne me repose pas assez....» fit le blond. Il ne mentait pas vraiment, il ne dormait pas les nuits de missions et parfois devait aller en cours la journée qui suivait. C'était Yukihara-sensei qui avait insisté pour qu'il puisse se reposer certains jours suivant les missions et ce n'était que depuis très peu de temps.

- «Tu es insomniaque?

- ….Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler» Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. La classe dangereuse commençait à faire parler d'elle sur le campus mais personne ne savait vraiment à quoi elle servait, ni que les membres étaient envoyé en mission d'espionnage, destruction, voir vol d'alice. Il tourna son regard vers la fleur, rouge et délicate. Son odeur presque sucrée avait bel et bien l'effet annoncé. Il inspira profondément...sentant son corps se détendre, la tension disparaître.

- «Elle marche bien ta fleur...tu devrais la présenter au festival!»

Il ne pouvait pas en faire plus pour le moment, mais le léger sourire qu'il eut en réponse lui fit comprendre qu'il avait avancé dans le bon sens.

* * *

_Pour la suite, préférez-vous la "série" festival ou avoir avant un petit drabble sur un avancement de "l'amitié" entre ces deux là?_


	10. Rire

**Friendship and Love**

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire une série de petites histoires**

**Base **: Manga, C'est une série de One-Shot, il y aura néanmoins des liens entre eux, des allusions à un précédent drabble, je vais essayer de faire un ordre chronologique également.

**Paring**: Va y en avoir pas mal...

**Genre** : Romance (présence de shounen-ai), humour ……un peu de Family également. Mais aussi du Drama, l'académie à une face cachée malheureusement.

**Rating** : Pour tous, même si sous entendus parfois

**Note:** Spoiler du manga, sur certains noms et êvenements quoique dans celui-là rien! Sauf le prénom de Narumi...

* * *

_**Rire**_

* * *

Il ne restait plus que quatres jours avant le début du festival. Les élèves nettoyaient chacun la section où se dresserait leurs stands. Les Dangereux n'ayant rien d'autres à faire, ils aidaient les groupes de leurs choix. Bref Anju s'était retrouvé coincé avec les Techniques. Armé d'un râteau, il dégageait les feuilles d'un air sombre. Ca faisait trois jours qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital et les médecins alices avaient avertis qu'il ne devait pas reprendre les missions avant quelques temps. On lui avait donné un mois de suspension, à son grand soulagement.

- «Hé! Tu rêves?

- T'es là pour nous aider, pas pour flemmarder!!

- Bouges toi un peu!»

Tels furent les appels du reste de la classe de RTA, appels qui restèrent sans réponses puisque le blond pensait à autre chose. Oui...Sensei lui avait ordonné de resté avec ce groupe et de les aider, pas de les tourmenter! Et ils en profitaient les fourbes! Mais leurs appels augementant en volume sonore, il tourna la tête vers la source des paroles, et déploya un tout petit peu son Alice, histoire de leur rappeler qu'ils devaient se taire et bosser. Tous reculèrent précipitamment, à sa grande satisfaction. Réajustant son col, il se remit au boulot. Ils avaient de la chance, il faisait vraiment doux cet automne. Appuyé à son râteau près d'un tas de feuille, il pensa quelques instants à cette fête. Il n'y avait jamais participé même s'il y avait toujours assisté. Cette fois....il voyait les choses différemment: il aurait eu envie de faire quelque chose avec la classe de Physique. Il avait envie de s'amuser....avec Yuka-sempai.

- «Hé....»

D'ailleurs...qui soutiendrait-il? Pour une fois il avait envie d'encourager une équipe.

- «Anju?»

Il y avait peu de chances que les RTA de Physique ou Spécial gagnent. Ca se départagerait donc entre les Psychologiques et les Techniques.

- «Naru? Tu rêves?»

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu, à peine encombré de nuage. Un léger souffle de vent fit voler ses boucles blondes. Et un jet d'eau lui arrosa la tête. Il se figea. Un tremblement nerveux l'agita et il se retourna lentement vers ses camarades de classes.

- «Qui...a....fait...ça?» Son ton détacher, son regard assombri sous entendait quelques choses comme: _phéromones dans 5 secondes, 4, 3...._

- «C'est moi qui ai fait ça...Naru!» Le petit brun se tenait un peu en avant des autres, le tuyau d'arrosage à la main. Un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Les yeux bleu se plissèrent tandis que le garçon trempé au niveau de la tête et des épaules s'avançaient lentement vers son camarade de classe, se plantant devant lui.

- «Tu as...

- Je t'ai arrosé oui...» admit le brun en faisant tournoyer le tuyau toujours allumé entre ses doigts.

Tous les élèves de Technique s'écartèrent aussi vite que possible. Seul le fautif restait devant le blond, prêt à recevoir une riposte, quelle qu'elle soit. Un d'eux finit par courir chercher le prof de Spécial, seule personne qui pouvait, avec Yuka-sempai, calmer le blond.

- «M....Misaki-kun...

- Ouiii?» répliqua innocemment le jeune garçon de 12 ans, inconscient des appels, lui enjoignant de s'excuser, qui venaient de derrière.

- «Espèce...de....de...» Anju prit une grande inspiration et hurla, à la surprise générale, y compris celle du brun: «STUPIDE BOTANISTE OTAKU!»

_Miracle....il n'avait pas utilisé son Alice..._

- «Tu peux parler...avec la gueule de fille!! Ca va bien avec ton Alice remarques...»

_Silence de mort_..... C'était LA chose à ne pas dire à Narumi. Sous peine de recevoir la pire des humiliations en retour. Doucement le blond regarda le brun et eut un étrange sourire. Et il répliqua: Rapide comme l'éclair, il arracha le tuyau des mains de l'autre et l'arrosa des pieds à la tête.

- «Ben quoi? Je te fais subir le même sort qu'à tes plantes!! Ca va peut-être te faire grandir un peu....»

Il remarqua l'assistance bouche-bée et eut un petit sourire ...mais quand il porta son regard sur son interlocuteur trempé dont les mèches collaient au front et aux temps, dont les vêtements étaient collés à la peau, avec les petites gouttes qui coulaient des cheveux jusqu'à dans le cou, ses lèvres tremblèrent et il eut un très léger rire.

- «Hahaha tu ressemble à un chaton mouillé!»

C'était la première fois depuis combien de temps qu'il riait? Qu'il se sentait comme ça? L'autre cligna des yeux, surpris de la tournure inattendue des choses: il s'attendait à être à nouveau victime des phéromones, pas à une telle riposte. Non il n'aurait pas imaginer le voir rire.

_Une porte venait de s'ouvrir..._


	11. Punition

**Friendship and Love**

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire une série de petites histoires**

**Base **: Manga, C'est une série de One-Shot, il y aura néanmoins des liens entre eux, des allusions à un précédent drabble, je vais essayer de faire un ordre chronologique également.

**Paring**: Va y en avoir pas mal...

**Genre** : Romance (présence de shounen-ai), humour ……un peu de Family également. Mais aussi du Drama, l'académie à une face cachée malheureusement.

**Rating** : Pour tous, même si sous entendus parfois

**Note:** Spoiler du manga, sur certains noms et êvenements quoique dans celui-là rien! Sauf le prénom de Narumi...sur Yuka et sur le père de Mikan.

**Note 2**: Plus ou moins la suite du précédant.

* * *

_**Punition**_

* * *

- «Tout ça, c'est de TA faute!!» grommela un petit blond, lançant un regard noir à son camarade de classe qui lui tournait le dos. Le nettoyage des poubelles Rheu, quelle «joie» c'était. Tous les élèves détestaient cette tâche dégoutante qu'était de trier les déchets rejetés par les dites-poubelles. Les deux primaires, chacun armé d'un balais pour l'un et tenant un sac et d'une «raclette» pour l'autre. Le petit brun se retourna, soutenant sans peur le regard bleuté du blond.

- «Comment ça MA faute?

- QUI a commencé à jouer avec le tuyau d'arrosage?

- Et QUI ne fichait rien alors qu'il était censé aider?» répliqua instantanément l'autre, ayant soudainement envie de renverser le contenu du sac sur la tête de son «ami».

_Regard noir de chaque côté..._

- «STUPIDE OTAKU!!

- FILLETTE!!

- LAVETTE!!

- BOUCLE D'OR!»

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Les échanges plus ou moins aimable durèrent 5 bonnes minutes. Étonnement, personne n'intervint. Jinno-sensei allait le faire mais Yukihara l'avait retenu, arguant que c'était peut-être une chance pour Anju de s'ouvrir vraiment au autre. Se disputer sans avoir recours à son Alice était une très bonne chose, ça montrait indéniablement une amélioration.

De leur côté, les deux garçons s'étaient remis au travail, se tournant plus ou moins le dos. Le brun jeta tout de même un coup d'œil vers le blond. Il regarda la boucle d'oreille qui limitait ses pouvoirs. Il n'osait même pas penser à ce que cela donnait sans cet accessoire.

_Etait-ce supportable de vivre avec un pouvoir aussi puissant?_

Il repensa à des rumeurs qu'il avait entendu sur le blondinet...qu'il serait un des jouets du directeur de primaire. Qu'il travaillait pour l'académie, à travers des missions «d'espionnage». Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais vu Narumi être puni avant. Et il était souvent absent jusqu'à peu.

_Ces missions étaient ses punitions?_

_Il est vraiment le jouet du directeur?_

_C'est pour ça qu'il était si désagréable?_

Il se souvint d'une discussion entre Yuka-sempai et Yukihara-sensei qu'il avait surpris un jour en allant à la serre: _«Narumi possède un Alice vraiment puissant, et le directeur lui a mis depuis un bon moment dans la tête qu'il ne serait aimé que grâce à ce pouvoir, que jamais il ne connaîtrait affection sincère._

_Pourquoi fait-il ça?_

_Pour l'isoler, pour qu'il soit malheureux, et donc plus malléable...C'est pour ça que je voulais que vous soyiez amis tout les deux, tu est la plus à même de le comprendre, et de lui montrer que cette pensée est fausse!»_

Le jeune garçon aux mèches noires serra son balais avec malaise en repsnant à ces mots:_ Anju pensait-il vraiment qu'on ne l'aimerait que grâce à son Alice? Pensait-il qu'il resterait toujours seul? _

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par une poignée de feuilles en pleine figure.

- «Arrêtes de rêver...**_Mi-chan_**...

- D'accord **_Boucles d'or_**...»

_Nouvel échange de regard noir..._

_Nouvel échange d'insultes plus ou moins «affectueuses»_

Un peu plus loin, Yukihara et Yuka regardaient la scène. Le professeur abaissa l'appareil photo qu'il tenait à la main après avoir immortaliser la scène: Naru en train de balancer une poignée de feuilles mortes sur Misaki. Il dit avec un rien d'émotion: «Quel beau début d'amitié...

- Une amitié?» Répliqua Yuka avec scepticisme «Où ça?»

Elle esquiva la taloche que lui envoyait son ancien sensei. Et repartit en riant vers le collège tandis que le professeur regardait avec tendresse les deux enfants qui se chamaillaient, oubliant totalement leur punition.

- «Ces deux là sont vraiment fait pour s'entendre...»

* * *

_Allez prochain drabble, le festival commence...._


	12. Festival

**Friendship and Love**

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire une série de petites histoires**

**Base **: Manga, C'est une série de One-Shot, il y aura néanmoins des liens entre eux, des allusions à un précédent drabble, je vais essayer de faire un ordre chronologique également.

**Paring**: Va y en avoir pas mal...

**Genre** : Romance (présence de shounen-ai), humour ……un peu de Family également. Mais aussi du Drama, l'académie à une face cachée malheureusement.

**Rating** : Pour tous, même si sous entendus parfois

**Note:** Spoiler du manga, sur certains noms et êvenements quoique dans celui-là rien!

* * *

_**Festival**_

* * *

- «Hé Naru!! On vas voir le secteur des Psy?» s'exclama Yuka, un dépliant à la main, regardant les différentes attractions proposées par la classe RTA Psychologique. «Si on allait faire la maison hantée?» Le blond se retourna vers elle, il semblait passablement...ennuyé. Yukihira, en professeur poule, l'avait obligé à mettre une écharpe pour ne pas qu'il fasse une rechute (pourtant avec la scène des arrosages d'il y a trois jours, il n'avait rien eu alors..). Il avala un dernier Howalon et referma la boîte vide avant de répondre, d'un air détaché, à la proposition.

- «Pour que tu t'accroches à moi en pleurant parce que tu as peur ? Non merci!»

Yuka se figea, une veine enflée palpitait sur sa tempe et la riposte fut quasi-immédiate. «Je vois..Je vois...tu ne veux pas aller dans le secteur des Psy parce que tu veux aller voir celui des Tech....Tu t'inquiètes pour ton Mi-chan?» fit t'elle, le narguant avec un sourire moqueur. Le blond s'immobilisa et la regarda d'un air profond avant de lui balancer la boîte vide à la tête.

- «Dis pas de bêtises....mocheté!

- Petit Pervers!!

- Débile!!»

Yuka se mit à rire, arrêtant nette la dispute. Ce qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres de son ami. Il attrapa le dépliant et y jeta un œil. Il soupira et proposa «La chute télékinésique alors?» avec un sourire en coin, comme s'il savait parfaitement quel serait la réponse.

- «J'ai horreur de ça...» grommela le brune et l'attrapant par le poignet pour le tirer vers une autre attraction, au hasard. Elle semblait bien décidé à le faire oublier cette idée, stupide selon elle.

- «Tu as le vertige?» fit d'un ton (faussement?) intéresse le petit blond. Un regard assassin fut sa seule et unique réponse. Il se résigna à ne pas en savoir plus et haussa les épaules d'un air résigné: «Pff c'est moi qui vais devoir payer je suppose?

- On appelle ça la galanterie Naru!!

- Je dois être gâlant avec toi?

-....

- Mocheté!!»

_Et un coup de poing sur le crâne...un...._

_A se demander si ca n'était pas "jeu" pour ces deux-là...._

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, la jeune fille était allé rejoindre Yukihira-sensei et lui se rendait seul, mains dans les poches, vers le secteurs des Techs. Il regarda les plantes étranges produites grâce aux alices comme celui de son «camarade». _Pourquoi allait-il vers lui? _Yuka lui avait dit qu'il devait avoir d'autres amis qu'elle pour mieux s'ouvrir aux gens. Au début, il n'avait choisi personne. Il ne savait pas par qui commencer, vers qui aller. Il se doutait bien que ses frasques (avec ses phéromones) ne serait pas si facilement pardonnées). Mais en fait, c'était _**lu**_i qui avait fait le premier pas. Même si celui-ci était hésitant.

_Mais pourquoi lui?_

_Parce que c'était la première personne à s'être préoccupée de lui? A s'être inquiéter?_

_Parce que se disputer avec lui était comme une bouffée de fraicheur?_

Il finit par le voir, à un stand de vente de plantes et légumes divers, avec d'autres possédant le même pouvoir que lui. S'appuyant au comptoir, il fit d'une voix calme «Salut Mi-chan!!», utilisant le diminutif affectueux qui exaspérait le brun plus que tout. Il attendit avec amusement la suite.

_Crispation du concerné_....qui se retourna, un pot emplis de terre mais dépourvu de fleur dans les mains. Ses yeux s'arrondirent en le voyant et il balbutia «N...Naru, qu'est que tu fais là?»

Le blond eut un grand sourire (rarissime encore il y a peu) et répondit avec détachement, en levant les yeux au ciel. «T'embêter peut-être? Non sérieusement, je viens acheter un ou deux trucs!» Le brun posa le pot sur le comptoir et soupira. Il semblait fatigué d'avance, sans raison particulière.

- «D'accord, qu'est que tu veux?»

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond prenait le sac que lui tendait son camarade de classe, apparemment impatient de le voir partir.

- «Tiens Misaki-kun, tu travailles depuis le début du festival sans pause. Je te donne ton après-midi, va t'amuser un peu avec ton ami.»

_Ce n'est pas mon ami_...pensa le brun avec amertume. Il supportait Narumi mais ne l'aimait pas. Le blond était tour à tour pénible, détestable, et sournois. Même s'il s'était amélioré depuis quelques temps. Même si parfois il avait eu un pincement au cœur en le voyant triste ou malade, comme s'il avait pitié de lui.

_Mais je ne suis** pas** son ami..._

_Il ne doit même pas me considérer comme tel lui-même!!_

Mais il n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'obéir à son sempai et suivre son pseudo-ami qui lui semblait ravi de la tournure des choses. Même s'il ne disait rien, la lueur dans ses yeux était significative.

_Il va trouver la moindre occasion de me tourner en bourrique!_

Finalement l'après-midi ne fut pas si horrible que ça....et le brun trouva même la compagnie du blond plaisante quand celui-ci était calme et n'utilisait pas son Alice.

_Mais il n'était pas près de l'avouer!!_

_Il était censé lui en vouloir un minimum quand même!! _

* * *

_Allez prochain drabble, c'est le bal....qui clotûre le festival._


	13. Bal

**Friendship and Love**

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire une série de petites histoires**

**Base **: Manga, C'est une série de One-Shot, il y aura néanmoins des liens entre eux, des allusions à un précédent drabble, je vais essayer de faire un ordre chronologique également.

**Paring**: Va y en avoir pas mal...

**Genre** : Romance (présence de shounen-ai), humour ……un peu de Family également. Mais aussi du Drama, l'académie à une face cachée malheureusement.

**Rating** : Pour tous, même si sous entendus parfois

**Note:** Spoiler du manga, sur certains noms et êvenements quoique dans celui-là rien!

* * *

_**Bal**_

* * *

La fête battait son plein, les couples dansaient sur la piste, sous la musique romantique qui planait dans ce soir doux d'automne. Un groupe de primaire se tenait à l'extrémité ouest de la piste et discutait. Les filles s'extasiaient sur le fait que leur futur petit ami se trouvait forcement à l'école vu qu'ils resteraient toute leur scolarité ici. Naru leva les yeux au ciel en entendant de telles sotises. _L'amour? Peuh...._

Les sentiments, le cœur....étaient des faiblesses. Il pouvait les manipuler d'un seul claquement de doigt avec son pouvoir.

_Mais ce n'était pas sincère, ça ne serait jamais sincère..._

Pourtant Yuka était protégée et Yukihira-sensei aussi donc....peut-être tout cela était-il faux?

- «Hé...._**Boucle d 'or**_!!»

Il jeta un œil assassin à son voisin qui souriait avec un rien d'ironie. Étrangement le malaise qu'il ressentait s'estompa agréablement.

- «Qu'est que tu veux _**Mi-chan**_?»

Un partout...encore. Il termina d'une traite son verre sous le regard impressionné du brun. Celui-ci toussota et continua «Ho tu regardais le vide depuis quelques minutes...

- Rien...Je pensais juste que c'était un peu idiot de penser déjà à l'amour...

- Haha...Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu par tes paroles, serais-tu amoureux par hasard?

- N'importe quoi....Laisses moi tranquille l'Otaku!»

Le brun soupira mais obtempéra, le laissant seul, n'ayant pas envie de déclencher un conflit maintenant. Une des filles de leur classe le saisit par le bras et l'entraina sur scène sous le sourire railleur du blond.

Soudain une fille du collège, âgée de 14 ans, s'avança vers lui. Le jeune garçon rougit légèrement malgré lui, flanquant au placard la pensée qu'elle était vraiment mignonne avec cette robe, même si la moitié des filles du collège la portait (l'autre moitié des filles portant l'autre modèle de robe disponible). Ses cheveux châtains semblaient scintiller à la lumières des torches et des installations électriques. Elle avait les joues rouges, sans doute à cause de la chaleur et le fait d'avoir dansé avec plusieurs personnes.

- «Tu veux danser avec moi?» fit-elle joyeusement. Elle semblait avoir la pêche, c'était un de ces traits de caractère une fois qu'elle s'était détendue quelque part. Mais le blond soupira, posant le verre sur la table près de laquelle il était.

- «….Pourquoi moi Yuka-sempai?

- Hein?

- Tu devrais plutôt inviter sensei ou un garçon du collège. Si tu danses avec moi, les gens vont dire que j'ai t'ai «ensorcelée» et vont me critiquer encore plus qu'avant...» Yuka leva les yeux au ciel devant un tel discours. De mieux en mieux, il était en plein dénigrement de lui-même, était-ce une bonne chose pour l'ouverture aux autres? Non, probablement pas. Elle le saisit par le poignet et l'entraîna sur la piste tendis que le nouveau morceau venait de commencer.

- «Ridicule!! Allez arrête de faire ton ronchon!!»

* * *


	14. Feu d'Artifice

**Friendship and Love**

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire une série de petites histoires**

**Base **: Manga, C'est une série de One-Shot, il y aura néanmoins des liens entre eux, des allusions à un précédent drabble, je vais essayer de faire un ordre chronologique également.

**Paring**: Va y en avoir pas mal...

**Genre** : Romance (présence de shounen-ai), humour ……un peu de Family également. Mais aussi du Drama, l'académie à une face cachée malheureusement.

**Rating** : Pour tous, même si sous entendus parfois

**Note:** Spoiler du manga, sur certains noms et êvenements quoique dans celui-là rien! Sauf le prénom de Narumi

* * *

_**Feu d'Artifice**_

* * *

C'était la surprise des Tech pour cette année. Un superbe feu d'artifice après le bal. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup, et il resta seulement les torches. Tandis que le représentant du groupe faisait sa petite annonce, Anju s'assit sur une branche d'arbre dominant plus ou moins la piste. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la foule. Il appréciait le calme dans certaines circonstances: pour voir un feu d'artifice, être sur un toit ou sur une grosse branche lui convenait parfaitement.

- «Hé!»

Un petit brun se hissa près de lui et le blond grogna: Qu'est qui voulait lui? Mais quelque chose en lui semblait au contraire ravi de le (re)voir.

- «Très bon point d'observation Anju....» Remarqua le brun en regardant le ciel qui n'offrait pas un grand spectacle étoilé car l'académie, bien qu'immense, était à Tokyo. Il ne restait qu'une dizaine de minutes avant le feu. Mais les organisateurs avaient tout éteint en avance pour ne pas qu'on sache d'où tout partirait.

- «Je sais...Je suis doué pour ça...» répondit le blond avec un rien de suffisance.

- Et modeste avec ça!» répliqua le brun avec ironie.

Après un échange de regards (faussement) menaçant. Le brun fit un signe en direction du sol et deux verres montèrent brusquement à leur hauteur. Surement un psy avec sa faculté de soulever des trucs. Le Tech les saisit tous le deux et en tendit un à son voisin.

- «C'est quoi ce truc?» Demanda il en voyant le jus de multiples couleur qui tournoyaient toutes seules alors que le verre était immobile dans sa main.

- «Un cocktail de fruits, fait par un Alice de Tech qui influe sur la nourriture.

- C'est buvable?» Marmonna Narumi en regardant le liquide multicolore avec méfiance. Parfois les Alice en rapport avec la nourriture donnait des résultats bizarroïdes et pas du tout mangeable. Il n'avait pas envie de passer une semaine à l'hôpital pour indigestion ou empoisonnement (quoique ça lui éviterait les missions pour quelques temps comme ça).

- «C'est fait avec des fruits que j'ai mis au point.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est buvable?» fit l'alice de phéromones avec un sourire en coin. Il ignora le regard noir qu'il reçut en réponse, puisqu'il plaisantait. N'empêche qu'il se méfait: c'était pas les fruits le problème (non ça il faisait confiance, Misaki n'ayant jamais créer de dangereux pour la santé) mais l'Alice qui avait fait le cocktail. Il porta le récipient à ses lèvres, méfiant et but une gorgée. Le liquide était délicieux, frais et légèrement sucré....le meilleur jus de fruits qu'il avait bu depuis....heu qu'il avait jamais bu.

- «Vu que tu le bois presque d'une traite, j'en conclus que tu aimes?» fit son camarade classe en buvant lui même une gorgée. Visiblement lui y avait déjà gouté puisqu'il n'eut pas de réaction particulière. Le blond s'arrêta à la moitié, préférant faire durer un peu. Il allait répondre quand une fusée explosa dans le ciel, libérant une image colorées dans le noir d'encre de la nuit, sous les regards émerveillés des primaires, admiratifs des collégiens et amusés des lycéens.

* * *

_J'ai tellement d'idées que la période primaire va durer plus longtemps que prévue ^^_

_Prochain Drabble: "Ménage", je saute Noël pour cette année là et je m'approche du nouvel an. Ceux qui ont lu le tome 10 vont voir une sorte de remix...devinez à quel sujet?_


	15. Peur

**Friendship and Love**

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire une série de petites histoires**

**Base **: Manga, C'est une série de One-Shot, il y aura néanmoins des liens entre eux, des allusions à un précédent drabble, je vais essayer de faire un ordre chronologique également.

**Paring**: Va y en avoir pas mal...

**Genre** : Romance (présence de shounen-ai), humour ……un peu de Family également. Mais aussi du Drama, l'académie à une face cachée malheureusement.

**Rating** : Pour tous, même si sous entendus parfois

**Note:** Spoiler du manga, sur certains noms et êvenements de l'arc en court au Japon: Prénom de Naru et du père de Mikan et êvenements canons donc ceux qui ne veulent pas savoir... filez (quoique, si vous êtes là, c'est que ça ne vous dérange pas en fait)

* * *

_**Peur**_

* * *

Une nouvelle mission était prévue, incluant tous les dangereux: lui-même, Luna et les autres. Le directeur, devant eux, faisait le résumé de l'opération. L'enfant de 12 ans serrait les poings en entendant tout ce qu'ils devraient faire. Il ne voulait pas, il en avait marre. Ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille, au moins jusqu'au collège? Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser un peu en paix? D'après l'homme qui se servait d'eux, son rôle était crucial dans l'affaire: il pouvait contraindre l'ennemi à faire ce qu'il voulait, dire ce qu'il voulait et les assommer également.

_Je ne veux pas...._

Noël était passé depuis à peine 6 jours. C'était le 31 décembre et aujourd'hui avait été le ménage de fin d'année. Il avait aisé les RTA de Physique évidement mais aussi les Tech. Aider les Horticulteurs à «ranger» leurs serres étaient quand même plus sympa que passer un coup de balais sur du parquet....et surtout il pouvait «embêter» Misaki comme ça.

Demain c'était le nouvel an....et dès le deux il devrait partir 2 jours en mission.

_Deux jours...._

C'était la première fois qu'il partirait aussi longtemps....et avec tous les dangereux. Comment leur absence de 48 heures allaient-elles être justifier? Les autres élèves allaient se poser des questions non? Ou alors seraient soulagés d'être débarrassés d'eux pour deux longues journées.

Il se prit à envier Yuka....qui était sous la protection de la directrice du collège, qui était couverte par Kaoru-sempai (celle-ci acceptait de faire quelques missions à la place de la jeune fille).

Pourquoi lui devait faire tout ça? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être heureux et inconscient? Son Alice était déjà difficilement accepter par ses «camarades», si en plus il y avait ça....

La mission de cette fois était....effrayante: infiltration, espionnage, vol....autant de choses que désirait le principal de primaire. C'était pour ça qu'il avait créer les «Dangereux», pour réaliser ses rêves de «puissance».

_Si son Alice avait été moins puissant, il n'aurait jamais fait parti de ce groupe..._

Il trembla légèrement tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce, retournant vers le dortoir des primaires. Cette mission l'angoissait, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il était plus ouvert aux émotions qu'avant. Peut-être parce qu'il grandissait et prenait plus conscience du danger?

- «Hum....tu as peur à ce que je vois?

- Ka...Kaoru-sempai?»

La jeune fille abaissa la main après avoir lue ses sentiments avec son Alice. Elle la lui passa ensuite affectueusement dans les cheveux.

- «La peur est une émotion normale garçon à phéromones....et que tu en ais assez de ces missions, c'est normal aussi mon petit..» Et elle partit sous le regard stupéfait du blond qui pensa alors instinctivement que c'était une fille démoniaque (elle avait lu dans son cœur avec son Alice quand même). Mais elle avait raison, totalement raison: il avait peur et il en avait marre.

_- «Yukihira-sensei...Pourquoi je dois toujours..._

_- Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour toi, j'ai déjà diminué le nombre de tes missions, que veux-tu que je fasses de plus?_

_- Je ne veux pas y aller....j'aimerais être un Alice «normal», ne serait-ce que jusqu'au collège....puisque il ne renoncera pas à se servir de moi..._

_- Cette mission te fait peur...»_

Pauvre gosse, ce qu'ils allaient faire risquait en effet de dépasser ce qu'il avait exécuter jusqu'ici: une mission à la fois d'espionnage et punitive envers une organisation qui s'opposait à l'académie. Mais il était le plus jeune du groupe actuellement: il était TROP jeune pour ça. Après ce qu'il avait fait pour Yuka, Yukihira savait qu'il ne pourrait pas protéger aussi efficacement Narumi qu'elle. Le chantage qu'il avait fait pour aider la jeune fille ne marchait que pour elle. Il hésita quelque instant, s'immobilisant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il n'avait pas envie que le blond y aille: il avait bien lu dans les yeux bleus de son élève la peur, l'abattement mêlé de résignation et le fait qu'il en ait raz-le-bol.

_Chose compréhensible quelque part._

Il avait toute la journée du premier pour trouver un moyen de bloquer Anju à l'académie, au moins pour cette mission là. Le directeur ne la reporterait pour une seule personne incapable d'y aller, surtout que le plan était mis en place depuis un moment.

_Comment faire?_

Soudain il pensa à quelque chose...quelque chose qu'il avait vu à Central Town dans un magasin...

Mais il faudrait que: 1) Anju comprenne l'intérêt qu'il pouvait en tirer, quitte à faire semblant s'il se subissait pas les désagréments possibles du machin. 2) Que d'autres élèves soient victimes des effets secondaires censés être rares et au pire il en soudoierait au moins deux pour feindre afin que cela ne paraisse pas suspect . 3) Trouver le malheu..bon élève pour être «l'autre» victime du «produit»...

* * *

_Je sais, j'avais prévue à la base un truc sur le ménage de fin d'année mais je n'avais pas d'idées finalement et j'étais impatiente de voir arrivée le nouvel an et la finalisation du début d'amitié entre nos deux futurs inséparables. Et pour répondre à la question, oui je ferais un shounen-ai entre eux deux plus tard mais Anju a d'abord été amoureux de Yuka et je dois respecter ça quand même!_

_Sinon vous avez tous (et toutes) compris ce qu'allait faire Yukihira? Oui...si vous avez lu le tome 10, vous avez surement deviné..._

_"Le mal...le bon élève" tout le monde a deviné aussi? _

_Prochainement: Nouvel an_


	16. Nouvel An I

**Friendship and Love**

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire une série de petites histoires**

**Base **: Manga, C'est une série de One-Shot, il y aura néanmoins des liens entre eux, des allusions à un précédent drabble, je vais essayer de faire un ordre chronologique également.

**Paring**: Va y en avoir pas mal...

**Genre** : Romance (présence de shounen-ai), humour ……un peu de Family également. Mais aussi du Drama, l'académie à une face cachée malheureusement.

**Rating** : Pour tous, même si sous entendus parfois

**Note:** Spoiler du manga, sur certains noms et êvenements de l'arc en court au Japon: Prénom de Naru et du père de Mikan et êvenements canonsà prévoir (plus tard) donc ceux qui ne veulent pas savoir... filez (quoique, si vous êtes là, c'est que ça ne vous dérange pas en fait)

* * *

_**Nouvel an I**_

* * *

Il sentait le regard de nombreuses filles de sa classe sur lui. Il faut dire qu'avec son kimono et ses cheveux bouclés, il avait quand même un certain charme. Et il fallait prendre en compte son comportement récent: il était plus calme, n'utilisait plus son pouvoir à tout bout de champs et souriait un peu plus qu'avant. Plusieurs choses qui faisaient que les autres élèves de 10,11 et 12 ans l'avaient acceptés à leur table (pas d'illusion à sa gauche, il y avait Misaki et à sa droite personne). Mais il dut admettre que manger de osechi (de luxe) avec ses camarades étaient vraiment agréable. Les années précédentes, il étaient toujours resté à l'écart, même pour manger. Ce repas était aussi spécial puisque c'était le seul à ne pas prendre en compte les rangs étoilés, c'était la même nourriture pour tous.

Il écoutait les rires et les discussions de sa classe, et se figea en entendant des paroles.

- «Narumi, t'es trop mignon comme ça!!» déclara une brune en regardant les habits traditionnels aux couleurs foncées qui détonnaient avec la chevelures presque dorée.

- «Hoo oui on dirait une vraie fille!» s'émerveilla une autre, le regardant avec presque adoration (elles devenaient audacieuses depuis qu'il était plus «gentil»).

_Une fille?_! Il écarquilla les yeux: **UNE FILLE? **Passant du blanc craie au rouge cramoisie, il sentit l'énergie familière de son pouvoir l'entourer et les gamines qui s'extasiaient sur sa «kawaiité» s'enfuirent en poussant des petits cris effrayés. Satisfait il se calma et saisit une crevette avec ses baguettes.

- «T'as une drôle de façon de les faire partir!!» Fit son voisin, hésitant entre la pitié pour les filles, l'admiration (vis à vis de «la méthode») et le soulagement qu'elles aient aussi arrêté de le fixer lui.

- «Regardez qui dit ça!!» Anju donna à sa voix un ton un peu plus aigu que la normale et lança, dans une imitation comique: «Hoo Misaki-kun tu veux bien accepter mes chocolats?» Et il accentua ce souvenir par un sourire railleur.

L'autre rougit, le souvenir de la dernière saint-Valentin lui fichant assez le honte comme ça. Cette année, il resterait planqué dans une des serres toute la journée. Mais n'était-ce pas là qu'elles iraient le chercher en premier? Il marmonna un «Je me demande ce que ça donnera pour toi cette année». Parce que oui, maintenant qu'il s'était calmé, grâce à Yuka, les filles allaient lui courir après dans ce futur 14 février.

- «Je déteste qu'on me traite de fille!» marmonna le blond, avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Il ne précisa pas la raison de cela, même si c'était évident. Le brun cligna des yeux, cherchant le rapport entre sa dernière réplique et la phrase que venait de dire Naru: Aucun. _Hein? Il avait du manquer quelque chose?! _Mais cela, il n'osa pas le dire.

- «Je n'ai rien dit!!

- J'espère bien!!» grogna le blond, sans pour autant avoir vraiment l'air fâché.

Ce fut à ce moment là que les étrennes furent distribuées: une somme d'argent pour chacun, le montant changeant selon le rang étoilé. Les enfants comptaient tous leur argent de poche en riant, échangeant des paroles enthousiasmés. Puis ce fut, après quelques «jeux», l'arrivée des cartes de vœux.

- «Comme d'habitude, la gamine ne va rien recevoir!»

Les rires de ceux qui n'avaient pas pardonné au jeune garçon ses vacheries des derniers mois et ne lui donnaient pas de seconde chance résonnèrent dans la pièce qui était tout à coup devenue silencieuse. Les élèves dans le cas contraires et les «neutres» échangèrent des regards mal à l'aise. _Pourquoi ces idiots gâchaient-ils la fête du nouvel an? Idiots qui venaient de revenir à la charge d'ailleurs. Pour une fois que le blond était calme et disposé à s'amuser._

- «Ben voyons, c'est un des chouchous du directeurs, pourquoi croyez vous qu'il ne reçoit rien?

- Parce que ses parents l'ont abandonnés ou vendus à l'académie?!»

Personne, sauf un brun, ne vit le poing du blond se refermer brusquement. Mais il ne répondit pas, continuant à regarder les flocons qui tombaient dehors en tourbillonnant légèrement. Cette absence de réaction énerva ses «tourmenteurs». Et ils décidèrent de franchir un degré dans la méchanceté.

- «Mais c'est normal, qui voudrait d'un garçon qui a une gueule de fille et un pouvoir comme ça?»

_Silence de mort._

Et toujours aucune réaction, juste un léger tremblements au niveau de ses épaules. Ceci sembla pourtant satisfaire ses «tourmenteurs».

- «C'est vrai hein? T'as été vendu....

- Nous on a été presque arrachés à nos famille mais toi tes parents ne voulaient plus de toi!»

_Toujours zéro réaction._

- «Hé! Ne m'ignore pas quand je te parle!» s'exclama le petit imbécile en se dirigeant à grand pas en direction du blond. Il domina de toute sa taille le garçon assis qui tourna lentement la tête vers lui, un air profondément ennuyé sur le visage. «Ca y est? T'as fini?» demanda Anju d'un ton qui sous-entendait presque:_ pourquoi ce petit crétin ne se la ferme pas? _

_Non_, visiblement le gamin qui lui parlait n'en avait pas fini car il balança son poing, frappant l'épaule de l'ex tourmenteur de la classe, l'envoyant par terre. Un halètement collectif secoua les spectateurs de la scène: cette fois, promesse à Sensei ou pas, leur camarade allait riposter avec son pouvoir. En effet: il se redressa en position assise, passa la main gauche sur son épaule endolorie, puis tourna un regard assombri vers celui qui avait osé de frapper: «_**Fiches moi la paix!»**_

Quelques secondes plus tard, son air s'était figé sous le sourire satisfait de son «adversaire» qui sortit une boite de sa poche: des anti-phéromones. Cet imbécile était moins idiot qu'il ne le pensait.

- «Alors? Le grand Anju Narumi ne peut plus rien faire maintenant? Rien qu'une fillette faible qui ne sait surement pas se battre.» Il éclata de rire, certain de sa supériorité dans l'affaire.

_N'en sois pas si sur Baka! _Pensa Misaki avec un sourire en coin, main hésitant à faire quelque chose. Narumi leva les yeux au ciel (il pouvait très bien se défendre) et son attitude figea l'alice de vent qui l'avait «agressé». Quoi? Il le frappait, l'humiliait et cette lavette ne montrait aucun signe de peur?

- «Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas?!»

_Parce que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt? Parce que je ne pense qu'à la mission de demain? Et que cela m'empêche de m'amuser? Parce que ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure à une part de vérité et que je ne veux pas le montrer? _Il semblait ailleurs et cela précipita la suite: au moment où le poing allait l'atteindre au visage, un coup qu'il n'avait pas vu venir car il était plongé dans ses pensées, un choc repoussa le châtain provocateur au sol, le faisant renverser une petite table. Cette fois, il revint à la réalité, le bruit ayant été assez conséquent.

- «...Quoi? Pourquoi?» demanda t'il, se s'étant pas attendu à cela. Le brun, qu'il surnommait affectueusement «Mi-chan» se massait le poing, regardant d'un air dégoûté son camarade qu'il venait de frapper et jeta ensuite un œil au blond qui se relevait.

- «Parce que..» répondit-il en haussant les épaules, refusant d'en dire plus, son visage étant plus ou moins déserte d'émotions.

Anju cligna des yeux: il n'était pas certain de comprendre vraiment mais il avait quelque chose à faire avant: il avança à grand pas vers celui qui avait tenté de le frapper, levant en même temps la main à son oreille pour en ôter la boucle.

- «Malin ton coup des anti-phéro mais...

- Mais quoi?» ricana l'idiot du jour, persuadé d'être bien protégé. Il eut un sourire railleur quand son camarade de classe déploya à nouveau son Alice «T'es bête ou quoi? Ca ne marche pas! Tu as bien vu non?

- Si j'enlève ma boucle d'oreille, ce sont les anti qui ne marchent plus.....Parce que j'ai trop de puissance!!! Tu saisis?»

Misaki grimaça: il n'aimait pas du tout ce regard sadique: _Mais son l'autre idiot l'avait bien mérité!_

Cinq minutes plus tard: celui qui avait gâché l'ambiance faisait des pompes et c'était pas près de s'arrêter!! Preuve que le blond avait changé: ça aurait pu être pire! Et plus humiliant (surtout)!

- «Au fait Narumi, t'as reçu une carte de vœux de Yuka-sempai et une autre de Yukihara-sensei!!»

Et là....Les filles virent avec émerveillement un grand sourire se dessiner sur le visage du blond qui se saisit des deux cartes avec l'air d'un gamin qui avait eu ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps.

_Il est trop mignon_!! Pensèrent-elles simultanément, formatant à l'avance des plans bétons pour la Saint-Valentin.

* * *

Le "plan" de Yukihara sera dans le prochain Drabble!!

_Pour l'histoire de notre blondinet favori, je ne sais pas grand chose en fait, l'arc en cours au Japon ne nous apprends pas grand chose à part son prénom et le fait qu'il a été un dangereux (et pas un "Phy") ainsi qu'un "Natsume en puissance" durant le primaire. Mais comme il a souvent l'air triste et renfermé on peut supposer qu'il a bien été abandonné: Chapitre 108, on le voit entendre des critiques sur son caractère mais aussi sur son alice. Lui-même se sent mal (on le voit presque en larmes après une mission) et apprement les gens le jugent à son alice et non à sa personnalité. D'où mon hypothèse qu'il a été abadonné/vendus à l'académie par ses parents. Toujours dans le chapitre 108, il "apprécie" qu'elle le cogne après qu'il ait utilisé son Alice sur elle au lieu de le rejeter. Il apprécie qu'elle ose lui hurler dessus et l'insulter au lieu de médire de lui dans son dos. Qu'ele le traite comme un "égal'" donc..._

_C'est vrai que cette attitude, comparable à celle de Natsume (mais en pire), peut résulter des missions qu'il a effectué depuis deux ans mais ça peut aller plus loin...être abandonné (ou vendu) par ses parents à cause de son pouvoir, ça doit faire très mal non? Et ç peut expliquer aussi son attitude!_


	17. Nouvel An II

**Friendship and Love**

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire une série de petites histoires**

**Base **: Manga, C'est une série de One-Shot, il y aura néanmoins des liens entre eux, des allusions à un précédent drabble, je vais essayer de faire un ordre chronologique également.

**Paring**: Va y en avoir pas mal...

**Genre** : Romance (présence de shounen-ai), humour ……un peu de Family également. Mais aussi du Drama, l'académie à une face cachée malheureusement.

**Rating** : Pour tous, même si sous entendus parfois

**Note: Spoiler du manga, et du dernier «arc»**

* * *

_**Nouvel An II**_

Yukihira et Yuka arrivèrent une heure plus tard, à la grande joie des élèves. Ceux-ci adoraient en effet leur professeur et avaient beaucoup d'admiration pour leur sempai. La collégienne alla parler au blondinet qui avait repris sa place près de la fenêtre. Elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux, et il détourna le regard vers elle, un sourcil haussé, l'air de dire «Quoi?». Elle ne semblait pas cacher son inquiétude, elle était au courant bien sûr. Elle même aurait fait partie de «l'expédition» si elle n'avait pas été sous la protection de la principale du collège.

- «Les enfants» Lança Yukihira d'un ton enjoué «Venez préparer vos Mochi!»

Un concert de cri de joie accueilli cette annonce qu'était la préparation traditionnel des gâteaux de riz du nouvel an. Les enfants saisissaient chacun un peu de riz gluant et le fourrait au Yomogi (herbe de la famille des armoises), au porc, à l'azuki (pâte de haricot rouge sucré) et pleins d'autres choses, il y en eu même au chocolat.

_Personne ne vit leur professeur faire tomber une poudre dans la pâte de riz au tout début._

Assis entre Yuka et le «botaniste» (comme il le nommait), Anju fixait les Mochi de celui-ci avec intérêt: «Ils ont l'air bon les tiens, j'adore l'Azuki!» Et il en chipa un avec une rapidité qui surpris celui qui les avait préparé et mordit dedans. Sans attendre une protestation, il lui en donna un des siens en échange. Encore un fait rare chez lui car, il y a quatre mois, il aurait légèrement déployé son Alice et aurait lancé un regard qui signifiait en gros "_J'en prends un si je veux...t'as un problème avec ça ?"_

A un moment, certains élèves poussèrent des cris aigus et furent collés les uns avec un (ou des) autre(s). Anju se sentit tirer et son poignet heurta celui du brun. Il tenta de se dégager mais rien à faire, c'est comme s'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Yuka regarda la scène, une goutte coulant derrière sa tête et ayant un air qui sous-entendait probablement ce qu'elle prononça alors: «C'est quoi ce bordel?

- Haha...Je vous ai eu les enfants!» Rit Yukihira en sortant une boite de sa poche «Vous êtes victime de ce qu'on appelle la poudre gluglu. Elle fermente un certain temps dans le mochi et les personnes mangeant un même lot se retrouve collés l'un à l'autre. Ce n'est pas méchant, ça dure environ une heure.» Il se frotta la tête, riant d'un air gêné en voyant la tête que tiraient certains de ses élèves. «Allez c'est juste pour rire!»

_Mais eux n'avaient pas l'air de trouvé ça drôle, en particulier son protégé et la pauvre victime à qui il était attaché._

_**CRAC**_ ...fit le pot de fleur en l'atteignant au front. Il s'écroula par terre, les yeux en tournillions et une grosse bosse sur le crâne. «Sensei, tu n'es qu'un idiot!» Cria Anju, rouge au niveau des joues, ses yeux bleutés lançant des éclairs sombre sur l'Alice d'Annulation. Yuka, figé, hésita entre tenté de calmer le petit monstre fou de rage ou porter secours à son ancien professeur (adoré) qui avait été assommer par le lancé de Narumi.

Le brun, quand à lui, s'écria avec énervement: «Naru! C'était ma dernière création!» Mais il était probable qu'il l'aurait lancé lui-même si le blond avait attendu une minute de plus. Puisque l'alice d'annulation empêchait qu'on se serve de son Alice sur lui, et bien il était bombardé de trucs ordinaires.

Fidèle à lui-même, le pauvre Izumi tendit une main désespéré vers Yuka, tel un naufragé en train de se noyer: «Aides moi Chibi-san!» D'habitude elle riait de cette attitude, cette fois elle n'avait pourtant guère envie de le soutenir ou de le plaindre.

Il reçut donc un regard tout aussi noir que celui de l'ex-élève à problèmes et une réponse également froide : «Vous n'avez que ce que vous mériter sensei...» Et le prof fit mine de s'effondrer, à la consternation de la jeune fille.

_Quel idiot quand même..._

- «Abruti de sensei...» marmonna le blond, détournant le regard. Le brun soupira, voyant se profiler devant lui soixante trop longues minutes attaché au garçon à phéromones.

_Il espérait que ça allait passer vite. _

_S'il savait..._


End file.
